


Always Worry

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: A Day at the Fair, After the Laughter, All Hallows' Eve, Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Evicted, Frau Brumhandel, Gen, Hook's Mother's Picture, Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Pan, Jules Verne Night, Mardi Gras, Nibs and the Mermaids, Now Day Party, Peter in Wonderland, Pirate Boys Lost Men, Pirate Shadows, Play Ball, River of Night, Slightly Duped, Stupid Smee, The Coldest Cut of All, The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, The Great Race, The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, The Neverscroll, The Plucking of Short Tom, The Ruby, The Wind and the Panther, Three Wishes, Tootles and the Dragon, Tootles the Bold, Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, eternal youth, first encounter, seven league boots, the dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: King Kooh attempts to comfort his brother. Based on the Peter Pan and the Pirates episode ''A Hole in the Wall.''





	Always Worry

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Tears ran down Repsaj’s face as he sat on King Kooh’s bed. *I won’t view my empty bed now.* He sobbed for a few minutes. *My sick wife died two days ago. King Kooh wasn’t able to comfort me.* He heard footsteps in the chamber.

King Kooh approached Repsaj. He saw worry in the latter’s eye. His expression was one of concern. ‘’Are you always worried due to your empty bed?’’ King Kooh viewed Repsaj nodding at a snail’s pace. ‘’I recall you standing near your wife during her final moments alive.’’

King Kooh’s eyes became wide after Repsaj sobbed again. He stepped back. King Kooh touched the latter’s shoulder. ‘’I’m here for you.’’

‘’Perhaps I’ll protect you from enemies after a few days.’’

A frown formed on King Kooh’s face. ‘’Brother, you’ll fall apart during a battle.’’

‘’I remember seeing you near Ailicec prior to her life ending. You cherished her?’’ Repsaj frowned as King Kooh’s eyes widened again. He viewed him blushing.

King Kooh abandoned Repsaj.

After frowning again, Repsaj heard other footsteps. ‘’Brother?’’ He gasped the minute Ailicec’s spirit materialized near the bed. ‘’Why are you haunting me, Ailicec?’’ He viewed her smile. His eye widened after she kissed him on the lips. 

Repsaj smiled. *My brother wasn’t able to comfort me. My wife was able to comfort me.* He viewed Ailicec vanishing.

*Ailicec always worried about me as I protected King Kooh from enemies* Repsaj thought. New tears ran down his face. *I’ll always worry about suffering without Ailicec.* He sobbed uncontrollably as he endured solitude in darkness.

 

The End


End file.
